halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Covenant Assault Carrier/Archive
Untitled Where does it say "flagship class" in the books? WHere does it call it an "assault carrier"? Cheers,RelentlessRecusant ' 22:58, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :*It calls it an assault carrier in Halo 2 -- 64.180.59.72 05:26, 18 November 2006 12:19, 19 November 2006 (UTC) ]] ::*HBO is not king of Halo. I'v never heard it called as an Assault Carrier, but fine. I'll live with that. However, I dispute "flagship class". Cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant ' 13:42, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :::*I specifically checked Halo: First Strike. The flagship is ''two kilometers long and from Stephen Loftus's work on HBO, the assault carrier is something like five kilometers long. I am amending this page as such. Cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant ' 02:59, 20 November 2006 (UTC) ::::*Than the flagship-class is the same as a Covenant Battle Cruiser :::::*Most definately not. The Covenant CCS-class BAttlecruiser is 1782 meters plus minus several tenths of a meter. The assault carrier is like 5800 or something meters. The Flagship is 2000 meters. They are not related in anyway, my good Sergeant. Cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant ' 14:09, 24 November 2006 (UTC) :*I can agree that the Assault Carrier is the name for it, however, the Flagship is an entirely different ship, as stated above. They are different lengths.--Rot 2308 6.12.06 :*please forgive me if im wrong but in the book the fall of reach or at the start of the flood (i cant remember) but doesnt the the pillar of autumn come up against a covenant flagship? the one with the laser beam? i seem to remember them saying it was big but would it fall into a Assault Carrier class? or one of our disputed flagship classes? Obiwke 11:23, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Obiwke Assault carrier It menshons in halo 2 during a cut seain that cortna says "13 Covenant capatal crusiers, Two Assault Carriers I am going lowd"--Darth nexes 23:00, 24 November 2006 (UTC) :Definately. Something like that. Actually... No offence Darth nexes but you need to learn how to spell lol Seraph340 -Don't spit into the wind 00:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Definitely should just stay Assault Carrier due to being mentioned as such by a canon source and the simple fact the UNSC have not been shown to possess a ship with a similar role or even the same name. The Assault Carrier is armed like a battleship but can carry far more single person starfighter like a carrier. Everyone knows which side the Assault Carrier is on. Simply renaming it the Covenant Assault Carrier is pointless in the extreme as there isn't a UNSC ship with the same classification to confuse it with.--For the Swarm! 05:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ship Length Hey everyone I just singed up on wikipedia and I'm the one who created the article "assualt carriers/flagships". I'm also an extreme fan for halo the game and the upcoming movie. I just wanted to let everyone know that no where at of all the halo informative sites, with the exception of HBO, does it say the assualt carrier is is 5346 meters in length. Also, to the people who say the flagship is 2 kilometers in length, it is actually 3 kilometers as exactly as the book says. :At 16:24, 20 November 2006 RelentlessRecusant added the length of the ship giving a figure of 5346 meters (5.346 Kilometers) as the ships length. It is unknown where he got this information. -- Esemono 01:16, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::First, Halo3, you ought have not made the Assult carrier/flagship article, as there is already an Assault Carrier article. I think the Assault Carrier's general length is determined by taking the picture of it next to the In Amber Clad, and then using proportions. The In Amber Clad is estimated at 460m, so perhaps the math adds up. I have no idea, however, so I'll just ask 'RelentlessRecusant'' 'or something.--'Rot 1905 7.12.06 :::Ah, here we are. Quite an interesting article, the base starts here: http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/sloftus_scalecomparison/ . Just follow the red boxes to your heart's content. I'm thinking he is damned accurate too. Just read the article.--'Rot' 1914 7.12.06 ::::*Ugg I uploaded that picture too, should have seen that. adding reference. -- Esemono 02:37, 8 December 2006 (UTC) The Assualt Carrier/Flagship At first I got a recommendation that the article I created should be merged and now people want me to delete it. By the way, like I said, HBO is not the best halo source of information. If I recall, Stephen Logas created that article of true sizes of Halo starships. Keep in mind that he theorized and calculated it and the fact that calculations are not always correct and reliable. But hey, if the assault carrier really is 5,346 meters in length I will be very suprised as it does kind of teist what the Halo story line mentions. Also,since I recieve 100% of my information from the book series, the book mentions in Halo First Strike that the covenant flagship that the Arbiter once captained was the largest ship he had ever seen. Here is what the book says on page 36 " Another ship rounded the horizon. It was larger than any Covenant ship the Master Chief had seen." AS a matter of fact, aren't flagships the most powerful ships in a navy or a colassal fleet of ships. It wouldn't make since if ascendant justice was smaller. Though, you guys might be right about the fact that ascendant justice was not an assault carrier. It's either that the assault carrier is smaller or of the same size. It is also possible that ascendant justice is a different form of a carrier. Perhaps a super carrier. Please combine my assault carrier article with the other one instead of deleting. -- User:152.163.100.10 21:13, 11 December 2006